


Days like this.

by Aries_is_sad



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Suicide, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, National suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255., Read at Your Own Risk, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_is_sad/pseuds/Aries_is_sad
Summary: Gloomy days might not be so bad after all.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote one morning.

It's a gloomy day today in New york. Anne always hated days like this. 

Cause it's days like this where the sun doesn't shine, and all she can do is wait for the downpour.

So she sits in her dark apartment, the only light being the one hanging over the dining table. Listening to the radio and smoking a cigar, she thinks about how depressing this must look.

She used to be lively, which was because of one person she still holds dearly in her heart, the one and only Catherine Parr.

They used to dance together in the living room. Anne misses the way she was able to hold her and just sway slowly to the beat.

She misses holding her delicate hand, intertwining their fingers, twirling Cathy, lowering her into a dip, whispering, I love you, and kissing her soft lips.

All was good until she had to leave. Breaking Cathy's heart was the last thing she wanted to do, but yet she did it anyway.

She hadn't returned to manhattan until two years ago.

That whole time she thought about how she would confront her lost love, but fear clouded her brain, pushing her away from the idea entirely.

**_The pain settles in._ **

Anne tells herself not to do anything impulsive.

But the itching feeling is starting to overwhelm her. She gets antsy, not able to stay still in her chair.

She realizes her leg is bouncing, begging her to get up and run.

She sets down her cigar in the ashtray and slams her hands down on the table; quickly standing upright, the chair clatters to the floor.

_Fuck it_.

Feeling a mix of anxiety and determination, she rushes to the front door grabbing her trench coat and an umbrella on the way out. 

✯✯✯✯

Catherine always loved days like these. It reminded her of Anne, how she would hold her close and kiss her slowly.

She halts her writing; she hasn't seen her in two years.

She stayed alone, waiting for the day she would see her baby standing in front of her, holding her once again.

The fear of her lover being dead lingering in the back of her head.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tells herself it's not true, but then again, it could be.

She starts to write again, trying to ignore the internal battle she's having.

After a moment of writing, she gets stuck at a dead-end, not knowing how to continue.

Putting down her pen, she lets herself dive back into her head.

She doesn't know how she would act if Anne randomly popped up on her doorstep, but knowing herself, she'd probably be a mess.

Sighing, she puts her head down. She just wants her Bo back.

✯✯✯✯

Anne hopes Cathy is still living in her house or else that'll be embarrassing and heart-shattering.

Running down the busy sidewalk, she tries her hardest not to bump into anyone.

"excuse me, sorry."

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry!" no, she's not.

"Watch where ya going, bastard." a burly man tsks at her.

Her shoes are pounding against the ground while her heart is pounding in her ears, nerves easing into adrenaline and excitement.

She hits a man in the shoulder, causing his coffee to spill on his shirt.

"ugh, what the hell, Man! this suit was a million dollars." shit.

"oh, sorry ‘bout that, let's just get that cleaned up." Anne practically shoves a whole bunch of napkins onto the man and makes a run for it.

"Hey! get back here; you have to buy me another suit!" looking back at the man, his face looks as red as a lobster.

She stifles her laughter and continues running.

Passing a couple of skaters, she gets an idea.

"Hey uh, could I borrow this board?"

The skaters look at each other for a second before looking back at her.

"no." one with blonde hair says in a monotone voice.

"I'll pay you." she pulls out a crisp fifty-dollar bill.

The teens huddle together, whispering and murmuring. 

"Yeah, that'll do." a girl with a lip ring says, plucking the dollar from Anne's hand.

"pleasure doing business with you." she salutes and grabs the board.

It's been a while since she last skated. So this should be interesting.

Putting her dominant foot on the board, she pushes off with her back foot.

Now skating at high speed, she feels young, not that she's old. She's just a twenty-five-year-old feeling sixteen again, and it feels good.

She feels a raindrop hit her head, the downpour she was waiting for finally about to start. 

She looks at the houses she passes, looking for the right address.

When she spots it, she crashes her board and completely eats the pavement.

Hissing, she peels herself off the ground feeling something dripping from her nose. _blood; she_ swipes it away, getting it on her trench coat.

So much for looking decent.

Heading up the stairs, Anne hesitates at the door.

What if Cathy doesn't want to see her? Sucking in a breath, She's about to find out.

✯✯✯✯

Cathy hears someone knocking on her door.

Closing her book, she gets up, heading over to see who it is.

Opening the door, she's met with a sight for sore eyes.

Anne Boleyn. Her love.

They stare at each other, both afraid to say anything.

She can feel the hot tears trailing down her face but makes no effort to wipe them away.

Instead, she pulls her darling into her arms, holding on tightly like she was scared of letting go.

She lets out a shuddering breath when she feels Anne wrap her arms around her waist, squeezing just as hard.

The pair stay like this for a while, not wanting to let go.

Catherine pulls away so she can look into the green eyes she missed so much.

"I missed you," she says in a hushed whisper.

"I missed you too." hearing those words come out of her baby's mouth makes her smile softly.

The two kiss, one that carries a lot of words that can't even explain how lonely they both felt without the other by their side, one that secretly says, _I'm never leaving you again._


	2. Days like this (original ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to put out the original ending because when I had written it, I thought the end was too severe, so I discarded it and rewrote the ending to make it more bittersweet after thinking long and hard about it, I decided to leave it here cause I dunno why not. However, we have a TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC SUICIDE. Read at your own risk, and if you don't want to put yourself through pain, read some fluff, and I highly suggest that you do. I don't even know what the hell was going through my head when I wrote this. It has been so long I'm trying to convince you to leave, and if you don't, I'm sorry sosososo sorry forgive me for I have sinned.
> 
> National suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255.

It's a gloomy day today in New york. Anne always hated days like this. 

Cause it's days like this where the sun doesn't shine, and all she can do is wait for the downpour.

So she sits in her dark apartment, the only light being the one hanging over the dining table. Listening to the radio and smoking a cigar, she thinks about how depressing this must look.

She used to be lively, which was because of one person she still holds dearly in her heart, the one and only Catherine Parr.

They used to dance together in the living room. Anne misses the way she was able to hold her and just sway slowly to the beat.

She misses holding her delicate hand, intertwining their fingers, twirling Cathy, lowering her into a dip, whispering, I love you and kissing her soft lips.

All was good until she had to leave. Breaking Cathy's heart was the last thing she wanted to do, but yet she did it anyway.

She hadn't returned to Manhattan until two years ago.

That whole time she thought about how she would confront her lost love, but fear clouded her brain, pushing her away from the idea entirely.

**_ The pain settles in. _ **

Anne tells her self not to do anything impulsive.

But the itching feeling is starting to overwhelm her. She gets antsy, not able to stay still in her chair.

She realizes her leg is bouncing, begging her to get up and run.

But she stays seated. She's pretty sure Cathy is perfectly happy without her.

Her mind fucks with her. Bringing images of Cathy getting married to a wealthy man and having two kids who would grow up to be successful.

Goddammit, Anne buries her face in her hands.

Her heart hurts; a numbing feeling takes over her body as tears prick her eyes. 

She can't take this shit anymore.

Getting up, she heads over to the bookshelf in the living room. Reaching up to the top shelf where she keeps her gun, pulling the case down, and going back to the table.

Setting it down on, it taunts her, her heartbeat beating loudly in her ears, causing her head to hurt.

She settles back in her seat, opening the case and looking at the shiny Revolver, loading it with one bullet.

The song on the radio seems louder than it was before, flowing through Anne's ears.

_ 'I get along without you very well. _

_ Of course, I do _

_ Except when soft rains fall _

_ And drip from leaves, then I recall _

_ The thrill of being sheltered in your arms _

_ Of course, I do _

_ But I get along without you very well.' _

Anne swallows hard, putting the barrel into her mouth.

_ 'I've forgotten you _

_ Just like I should _

_ Of course, I have _

_ Except to hear your name _

_ Or someone's laugh that is the same _

_ But I've forgotten you just like I should.' _

five

_ 'What a guy _

_ What a fool am I _

_ To think my breaking heart. _

_ Could kid the moon.' _

four

_ 'What's in store? _

_ Should I phone once more? _

_ No, it's best that I stick to my tune.' _

three

_ 'I get along without you very well. _

_ Of course, I do.' _

two

_ 'Except perhaps in spring _

_ But I should never think of spring. _

_ For that would surely break my heart in two.' _

Bang.

Anne's brain matter scatters everywhere, and there's nothing but silence now. A few days later, her cousin kat found her dead in her apartment; immediately, she calls the police.

A funeral was held a couple of more days after her death.

Her family mourns and griefs, wishing they'd had seen the signs sooner, But it was too late Anne already lay cremated, sitting in her family's house on the mantel above the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or any loved ones need help, contact the national suicide hotline. Please, I'm begging you don't leave this world. It may not feel like you are wanted or needed or something. Just know I'm here, and if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I want you to stay don't go it's not worth it, please I hope just me telling you this hits something inside you and makes you feel loved even though I'm just a random stranger through a screen just promise me you'll stay and take care of yourself okay.
> 
> National suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255.
> 
> You're a fucking beautiful person you hear; don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day/night.


End file.
